Crimson Pirates
by Mirror Water
Summary: Elizabeth is taken apon a ship called, "The SeaSong". She doesn't know that her life is going to change, and perhaps end when she meets the Cullens, three brothers who plan on mutiny and who have a very dark secret. Written contemporarily.
1. The Beggining

Beginning

My name is Elizabeth.

My dad is dead.

My mom is dead.

I am dying.

My eyes were blurred with tears as they fell down my face. I screamed, blood coursing down my face. I whimpered, my blood felt hot, boiling.

I blinked the glare of the light bright. I watched as the large figure began to walk away.

"Mister," I whispered, "Mister, please. Please help me."

He turned. His black eyes burned. "You will die child, you will die now."

He spun on his heel and left.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My eyes stung, the ocean spray flecking them so they burned.

I yawned, my mouth dry. I bolted up. This was not outside. In fact, the floor was rocking and rolling.

I stood up. The blue ocean fluttered underneath the boat. I turned, staring around to see a boy, younger than I, perched on a barrel.

"Ahoy, there.'' He yelled, swinging his slender legs

"Umm, ahoy,there," I answered, very confused.

"Wha's your name, ma'am?" His boyish cheeks were rosy red and he had soft, gold curling hair.

"I'm E-Elizabeth." I looked at him, "Who are you?"

He grinned, his legs still swinging vigourously. "I'm Adam, you…"

He was cut off. A big burly man came over and struck him across the cheek. "Silence!" he roared, "You have no right to speak to her!"

The child squeaked, skuttling away.

The man turned, "And you," he bellowed, striding over, "are coming with me!"

I cried out as his large hand grasped my upper arm. "Let go, let go! How dare you handle a woman in such disgrace!"

He guffawed, still tugging me along.

He pulled me into what I believed to be the hull. I tripped down the stairs.

He let me fall, laughing, "Klutzy little gal, ain't you."

I glared at him.

"Mr. Dalfnee!" A large, strong voice called out.

Mr. Dalfnee looked up, startled. "Cullen."

I turned. If I thought Mr. Dalfnee was large, I was mistaken. This man was huge! His muscles rippled over his bare chest. His red eyes looked at me and his dark hair was very short. His jaw line was set. His nostrils twitched. He was gorgeous. He looked at me and sniffed harder. He smiled ever so slightly.

"I'll take her from here." Said Cullen.

"Captain ordered me to…"

"I DON'T CARE!" Cullen roared, "DO IT!" Then, he snarled.

Mr. Dalfnee stumbled over himself. And I actually wished I could find him.

Cullen looked at me. He began to circle me. "I am Emmett. You will call me sir or…" He paused, standing behind my shoulder. Placed his mouth against my neck. Something told me he was not going to kiss me.

I gulped. "The captain?"

I felt him smile. "A fake order all together."

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Emmett."

I turned. Two men stood in the way. Their eyes matched Emmett's, red. Both were about the same thickness. One had curly blonde hair the other had wavy bronze hair.

"These are my brothers, Jasper and Edward."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They eyed me, all of them. Their nostrils worked like mad.

Something was going to happen. Something bad. I could feel it.

Something uttered out of the blonde one's throat. It was almost a purr of hunger.

Emmet smiled his large hand clutching my shoulder. Hard.

I squirmed in discomfort, squeaking.

He held harder. So hard, in fact, I screamed.

Emmett's hand whipped around and grasped my mouth.

The bronze one looked at me, his eyes burned into me. He smiled, his teeth grimacing in a menacing way. "I am Edward."

The blonde one, Jasper I assumed, had a scary wildness to his eyes. He snarled again, but this time in anger. It was obvious they wanted something. "I want her."

"Easy, Jasper, she is the freshest we've had. Let's take her down, and enjoy the unsalty aroma of her. Then, we will."

They pulled me down to where I assumed they kept prisoners. It was cold and dank. Large, rusted bars kept me from what look like sailors. They were grimy and terrified.

"Move over, fellas, Little Female coming in." chuckled Edward, almost hurtling me into the crowded cell.

I whined, coming in contact with the floor. Someone scurried towards me and pulled me to the corner. "Shhh, don't say a word."

"What's going…"

"SHHH!" he hissed in terror.

"Great," Emmett snarled, "Now I'm all hungry."

"Me too." Both Jasper and Edward complained.

"Alright, boys, you heard. Dinnertime."

Every man scurried into the corner, wailing.

Emmett opened the door and came in. He let loose a terrific, inhuman noise. We all screamed.

Emmett laughed reaching for a brown haired man. The man screamed, dodging desperately out of the way of Emmett, but he was too late.

Emmett screamed with evil laughter, yanking the man out of the cell.

Edward and Jasper crouched, snarling.

Emmett grinned, "Dinnertime, lads…"

The poor man struggled, screaming in terror.

"Get it." And he dropped the man.

What happened next I will never believe. They all lunched at him, and bit him.

They were sucking his blood.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two Weeks Later…

I blinked the sleepiness from my eyes. I was alone in the once crowded cell. And, amazingly, I was still alive.

I had learned not to hold onto people. They were always gone the next meal. Even Peter, the nice man who cared for me that first awful day, was gone.

I yawned my mouth stretching. I was used to them now. Used to their ways and… quirky appetite.

I glanced up, and saw Jasper looking down on me. "Stay here," he ordered, "we're going to get more food." With that, he disappeared.

I yawned again. Sure, like I could go anywhere.

Suddenly, I heard a noise. A slight snuffling.

I lowered my hands and peered around. Nothing.

I leaned against the cold bars. My stomach rumbled horribly. All I have had to eat was stale leftover cow's blood. No I am not one of them.

Suddenly, two frigid hands grasped around my mouth. I tried to scream, but it was impossible.


	5. Author's Note

Hi! I know, long time no chat.

I am SUPER DUPER sorry for not updating any of my Twilight stories. School has started, and life has gotten busy.

So I finally update! Your welcome! Now, about where my stories are going.

BITE OF MY HEART THROB: I'm sort of stuck on where to go and how to wrap my head around it, but I'm getting close. I can't wait to get my ideas out on paper and be able to show you. I want this to be so good, the Light of My Life (wink wink).

CRIMSON PIRATES: Once again, I'm really stuck on this DX. If you have any ideas, feel free to send me a message or a comment. I'm not sure if I can continue so….

Love

MW


End file.
